


Our Secret

by kero3612



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612





	Our Secret

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/14 17：32

　　主旨：無

　　阿爾弗雷德住院了。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/14 20：17

　　主旨：無

　　你真的應該說清楚。

　　我差點撞壞了窗戶。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/14 20：19

　　主旨：無

　　我相信你沒有留給我「說清楚」的時間。

　　你只是沒撞上窗戶，但玻璃都裂了。

　　發件人：Sunshine

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/15 07：52

　　主旨：無

　　趁你不在時修好玻璃了。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/15 11：48

　　主旨：無

　　我看見了。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/15 12：41

　　主旨：無

　　控制狂。

　　阿爾弗雷德什麼時候能回來？

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/15 14：20

　　主旨：無

　　等他做完全套健康檢查。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/15 14：22

　　主旨：無

　　你能自己一個人嗎？我是說……我就是有點擔心你。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/15 20：23

　　主旨：無

　　這是個冒犯，但挺可愛的，我原諒你。

　　晚餐很不錯。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/15 21：32

　　主旨：無

　　你會做飯！

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/15 23：01

　　主旨：無

　　依然是個冒犯。

　　我在外面流浪了很久。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/15 23：15

　　主旨：無

　　我很抱歉，只是……我以為你就是個可愛的富二代。

　　那碗湯讓你變得更完美了。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/16 10：47

　　主旨：無

　　那是一碗科學實驗。

　　阿爾弗雷德提醒我謝謝你的花。那是什麼品種？

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/16 10：48

　　主旨：無

　　你還會繼續做實驗嗎？

　　氪星植物，無毒、不會導致過敏。我覺得那很美。

　　喔，佩里在看我了……

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/16 10：49

　　主旨：無

　　我才是你的老闆，小記者。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/16 12：24

　　主旨：無

　　我猜你什麼都會，只是想要阿爾弗雷德寵溺你。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/16 13：35

　　主旨：無

　　糟糕的推理。

　　我不會打領帶。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/16 17：05

　　主旨：無

　　喔，我想我很擅長。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/16 18：46

　　主旨：無

　　那麼是你發揮作用的時候了。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/17 07：35

　　主旨：無

　　在這裡和你說早安。

　　抱歉我得先離開，早上有個會議。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/17 08：24

　　主旨：無

　　我的早安吻呢？

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/17 08：35

　　主旨：無

　　在你唇上。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/17 21：44

　　主旨：無

　　亞克漢

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/18 01：02

　　主旨：無

　　我討厭你受傷。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/18 04：40

　　主旨：無

　　冷。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/19 07：54

　　主旨：無

　　我可以把早餐的照片發到臉書上嗎？

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/19 09：35

　　主旨：無

　　那很蠢。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/19 09：37

　　主旨：無

　　才不。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/19 09：40

　　主旨：無

　　不可以。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/19 09：42

　　主旨：無

　　來不及了。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/19 17：56

　　主旨：無

　　滾出我的高譚。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/19 20：35

　　主旨：無

　　歡迎來到大都會，韋恩少爺。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/19 23：08

　　主旨：無

　　我想我遇到了真愛。

　　你覺得那位穿著紅披風的男神晚上有空嗎？

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/19 23：33

　　主旨：無

　　在解決了一批企圖綁架韋恩少爺的綁匪後，我相信他有空。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/20 09：35

　　主旨：無

　　？

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/20 09：36

　　主旨：無

　　克拉克！

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/20 10：37

　　主旨：無

　　蝙蝠飛機在維修。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/20 11：20

　　主旨：無

　　有時候我真恨雷克斯。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/20 11：35

　　主旨：無

　　五分鐘內出現在我面前，完好無缺的。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/20 11：37

　　主旨：無

　　抱歉，但請別生氣。我很好。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/20 11：40

　　主旨：無

　　你沒出現，所以你並不好。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/20 16：58

　　主旨：無

　　我在北極撿到了一顆星星。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/20 18：20

　　主旨：無

　　隕石碎片已收到。

　　但這道歉依然很糟糕。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/20 18：46

　　主旨：無

　　別這麼刻薄。

　　我今天會回堪薩斯一趟，瑪莎擔心我。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/21 10：38

　　主旨：無

　　阿爾弗雷德說蘋果派很美味，請代他向瑪莎道謝。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/21 11：02

　　主旨：無

　　你願意

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/21 11：04

　　主旨：無

　　？

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/21 11：15

　　主旨：無

　　抱歉。

　　只是問一聲，你願意和我一起回農場嗎？瑪莎想見你。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/21 11：20

　　主旨：無

　　沒關係。

　　你是個忙碌的人，我跟瑪莎都能理解。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/21 11：25

　　主旨：無

　　 B？

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/22 08：02

　　主旨：無

　　瑪莎喜歡你。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/22 11：04

　　主旨：無

　　開會。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/22 11：07

　　主旨：無

　　瑪莎一直在問你的事情。

　　我能說多少？

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/22 11：10

　　主旨：無

　　還在開會。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/22 11：15

　　主旨：無

　　我知道你在說謊。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/22 11：17

　　主旨：無

　　滾開。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/22 11：20

　　主旨：無

　　露薏絲和吉米一直在看我。

　　他們說我笑得很傻。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/22 12：01

　　主旨：無

　　你永遠都笑得很傻。

　　我的車好像壞了。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/22 12：15

　　主旨：無

　　隨時為您服務。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/22 15：12

　　主旨：無

　　秘書正在給星球日報挑禮物。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/22 15：18

　　主旨：無

　　大家都會很高興的。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/23 09：16

　　主旨：無

　　阿爾弗雷德能跟我們一起過聖誕嗎？

　　也許我們能給他一個驚喜。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/23 10：37

　　主旨：無

　　沒人能讓阿爾弗雷德感到驚喜。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/23 11：02

　　主旨：無

　　喔，這難倒你了。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/23 14：38

　　主旨：無

　　這是個很糟糕的計畫。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/23 15：27

　　主旨：無

　　但你喜歡。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/24 10：01

　　主旨：無

　　目標會在晚上七點回到韋恩大宅。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/24 10：14

　　主旨：無

　　瑪莎和我都準備好了。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/24 10：37

　　主旨：無

　　你得負責聖誕樹。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/24 12：02

　　主旨：無

　　我很樂意。

　　星球日報的大家都愛死了你的聖誕禮物。

　　發件人：Angel

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/24 12：31

　　主旨：無

　　別客氣。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/24 12：52

　　主旨：無

　　誰該去接阿爾弗雷德呢？

　　發件人：Angel 

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/24 13：14

　　主旨：無

　　不會是你。

　　超人不會說謊。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/24 13：20

　　主旨：無

　　我們可不能讓阿爾弗雷德自己回家。

　　發件人：Angel 

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/24 13：42

　　主旨：無

　　我讓盧修斯去。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/24 14：03

　　主旨：無

　　很期待見到福克斯先生參加我們的派對。

　　發件人：Angel 

　　收件人：Sunshine

　　時間：2018/12/24 14：38

　　主旨：無

　　別遲到。

　　發件人：Sunshine 

　　收件人：Angel

　　時間：2018/12/24 15：27

　　主旨：無

　　晚上見。

 

　　※

 

　　「有點歪。」

　　飛離樹梢一點距離，克拉克點點頭。「我確定它是正的。」

　　「這還是很蠢。」

　　從聖誕樹上飛下，克拉克在還沒落地前，已經湊上布魯斯的臉頰親了一口。「這很美。」

　　「我以為氪星人不會喝醉。」

　　「這是聖誕夜，誰都有親吻愛人的權力。」

　　挑起眉，布魯斯笑了。「我以為你會需要槲寄生。」

　　「喔，多巧，我們上面就有一個。」

　　「我記得五秒前還沒有。」

　　克拉克笑著又吻上布魯斯的唇，穿著正裝的韋恩少爺沒有推拒這個吻，相對的，他讓克拉克侵入得更深，彼此的舌尖上還帶著一點熱紅酒的香料氣味，瑪莎調製的口味太甜，卻將這一吻渲染得甜蜜蜜的，好像連那些聖誕燈飾都閃爍得更漂亮了，直到布魯斯不能呼吸，克拉克才鬆開他。

　　額頭相抵，克拉克快樂的聽著布魯斯的呼吸聲，臉頰泛起紅暈的高譚王子帶著點氣惱的問：「你還要不要繼續計畫？」

　　笑著離開布魯斯，克拉克收起過多的燈飾，布魯斯開始調校燈光開關，韋恩大宅瞬間陷入一片黑暗，又在布魯斯的指尖恢復光明。

　　「應該可以了。」

　　看向古老掛鐘，克拉克又問了一次：「阿爾弗雷德什麼時候會到？」

　　「盧修斯應該已經從醫院接到人了……」手機突然震動，布魯斯接起電話。「盧修斯。」

　　電話另一端應該是韋恩集團的 CEO，布魯斯的臉色卻突然一變。「你沒有接到阿爾弗雷德？」

　　克拉克也跟著緊張起來，超級聽力不自覺開啟，盧修斯的聲音聽起來有點急促，高譚醫院絕對看重韋恩家的病患，主治醫生及護士親自送阿爾弗雷德踏出醫院，所有人都看見韋恩大宅的司機與轎車接走老者！

　　掛掉電話，布魯斯立刻拿起大衣，克拉克拉住他。「我去。」

　　「別和我──」

　　爭論還沒開始，韋恩大宅猛然陷入黑暗，沒人碰觸早被丟到一旁的開關，布魯斯臉色更糟了，並在瞬間進入警戒！

　　但一道不可能被錯認的嗓音響起。「多麼驚喜，不是嗎？」

　　燈光大亮，聖誕樹上的燈飾跟著閃閃爍爍、人工雪灑落樹梢，阿爾弗雷德依舊穿著他的制服，像是永遠都會待在韋恩大宅那樣的站在兩人身後，手上還端著蛋糕，瑪莎則笑著從廚房鑽出來，手上也是一大盤的小點心。

　　「媽！別告訴我……」

　　「男孩們，別那麼開不起玩笑。」

　　「我就說沒人能給阿爾弗雷德驚喜。」布魯斯一邊抱怨，一邊走向老者。「是哪裡出了紕漏？」

　　「我得說這計畫挺好的，如果不是您說盧修斯要來接我的話。」放下蛋糕，阿爾弗雷德張開雙臂抱住他的少爺。「我可不認為您會如此勤勞與貼心，居然放過盧修斯而自己前往聖誕宴會。」

　　「才不是我的疏忽。」堅決不肯承認錯誤，布魯斯放開阿爾弗雷德後仍然持續抱怨。「這不合理。」

　　「只是老人家的一點預感，畢竟這是個美好的節日。」

　　難得看見布魯斯處於劣勢，克拉克笑了起來，布魯斯瞪向完全不合作的伙伴，正打算說些什麼，又有敲門聲響起，克拉克趕緊去開門，門外的盧修斯摘下了帽子，但誰都看見他手上的控制器了。

　　「希望我還受到歡迎。」

　　「當然，盧修斯。」阿爾弗雷德不讓克拉克動手，自己接過了盧修斯的帽子和圍巾、大衣。

　　沒事可做的克拉克從背後抱住布魯斯，可能還有些惱怒的韋恩少爺已經拿著被執事塞進手裡的小蛋糕吃了起來，克拉克也想湊上去咬一口，布魯斯卻像沒看見一樣，只拿指尖剩下的奶油抹上克拉克的嘴角。

　　「計畫失敗。」

　　「但你的表情值得一切。」克拉克低聲說：「蝙蝠俠的失敗？」

　　「超人居然沒發現大宅裡多了一個人？」

　　「喔……我太開心了，決定除了救命以外的聲音全都屏蔽。」

　　這邊還在竊竊私語，餐桌那端的瑪莎拍了拍手。「可以開飯了。」

　　小小的餐桌上只有五個人，瑪莎傳遞馬鈴薯泥、阿爾弗雷德切著烤牛肉，盧修斯為每個人倒出香檳，克拉克和布魯斯只是看著，又交換了一個眼神，那是被百般寵溺的一點不知所措，又理所當然到甘之如飴。

　　拿起酒杯，身為主人的布魯斯低聲說：「敬你們每個人。」

　　克拉克接口：「敬這美好的一夜。」

　　水晶杯碰撞出清脆聲響，一點點不斷上升的氣泡裡滿是愉悅，窗外飄起細雪，但屋裡的爐火正熊熊燃燒，將寒冷與黑暗隔絕在外。

　　世界不會永遠平靜，超人與蝙蝠俠仍然在需要他們的地方出現，不同顏色的披風穿越雪花、奔入小巷，拉住需要幫助的人們、阻止罪犯的暴行。雪與風夾帶著十二月的凜冽，但他們堅守崗位。

　　然後，當一切塵埃落盡，克拉克與布魯斯將會回到那棵他們親手布置的聖誕樹下，阿爾弗雷德會端來熱飲，任由早已不能被稱為男孩的兩人隨性地坐在爐火前，拆開彼此的禮物。

　　當然，他們可能會先交換一個漫長、帶有牛奶與咖啡味道的親吻。


End file.
